


It Wasn't Worth It (I Just Want You To Hold Me Back)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Civil War AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony dies, Steve takes a moment to be alone, and mourn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Worth It (I Just Want You To Hold Me Back)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr:  
> Civil war AU in which Tony dies instead of Steve, Steve goes down into his workshop and hugs one of the iron man suits, but even though he is used to the cold metal under his hands, it is not the same as having Tony hugging him back and he finally breaks down between the lifeless suits that remind him of what he's lost
> 
> I don’t know that much from the Civil War (Been avoiding it bc it’ll just make me more depressed than I already am.
> 
> REALLY SHORT SORRY

Steve clutched the empty armor to his chest.It was still scraped, battered, and cold. But that didn’t bother him.

What bothered him was that as he held it, practically crushing it, it didn’t hold him back.

It didn’t bunch up his uniform in his palms.

It didn’t squeeze him back just as tightly, with need, to be as close as possible.

It’s _cold_ , and _lifeless_.

Unlike _him_.

_He was warm. Always warm._

_Always there, like another limb that was attached to Steve, but had more limbs attached to it too._

Steve put his face in the crook of the armor’s neck and shoulder.

“It wasn’t _worth_ it.” Steve says, his tears pooling on the metal, swearing he could hear Tony’s voice say the same words.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. And yes, Steve is hearing Canon Tony saying it wasn’t worth it


End file.
